Love Remembers
by Drumerchick007
Summary: Love remembers, even when you try hard to forget. Half mushy half angsty.


**Pairing: Tony/Tim  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not receiving any financial gain from writing and posting this story. =]**

**A/N: Based on a song by Craig Morgan. Words in _Italics _are flashbacks.  


* * *

**

**[Flashback]**

**You can forget what love was wearing **

**When it walked out your front door **

**Where you fell down to your knees**

_"Baby, please." I begged following the love of my life down the hallway of our two bedroom apartment. _

"_Talk to me. I don't understand!" I yelled, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill from my soft green eyes._

"_Now you want to talk?" His beautiful face twisted into a snarl. "It takes me leaving you to want to talk? I'm done talking. I've tried to talk and make you understand, so it's your own fucking fault if you don't, Tony!" He slammed the door behind him causing my world to caved in. _

_Why hadn't I listened to him? He'd been threatening to leave me for weeks, but I never took him seriously. _ _I collapsed to my knees, ignoring the pain that shot up my thighs. I dug my fingers into the sides of my face as I clutched my head. Tears were falling and landing in puddles on the wood floor between my legs. _ _I gathered enough strength to climb back to my feet. I wrenched the door open and ran down the staircase across the corridor. My chest burned and my knees surely had bruises, but I didn't pause once as I hurried to beat him to the lobby. _

_I darted through the door at the bottom floor and my eyes scanned the crowded lobby for that damn red MIT sweatshirt he was wearing. _ _A surge of hope shot through my veins, making my fingers tingle and my stomach flip when I saw him making his way through the revolving door. _ _I caught his arm right outside our apartment complex, and part of me wasn't completely shocked when he jerked out of my grasp and raised his left hand to signal a taxi. _

"_Timmy, please just come back up stairs... I love you." My hands were shaking and my heart dropped when the taxi he'd flagged down pulled to a sudden stop in front of us. _

"_I told you, Tony. I'M DONE!" He sneered at me. _

_The taxi driver was finished putting all of Tim's bags in the trunk. He stepped inside the small car and pulled the door towards him. I reached for the door, stopping him from closing it. I wasn't going to let him go without a fight. He sighed, obviously frustrated and his hazel eyes stared up at me. _

"_Let's talk about this, about us. I'm sorry , Baby." I knew I was grasping at straws. _

"_Do you even know what you should be sorry for?" _

_I blinked at him, running over the past month in my mind and coming up empty. I bit my lip not wanting to answer 'no'. _

"_Fuck you, Tony. Fuck you!" _

_That was the moment my heart shattered. I lifted my hand from the car door, and he shut it without hesitation. The taxi pulled away from the curb and merged into the Downtown Arlington traffic._

**And you can forget the kind of suitcase **

**That was packed out on the sidewalk **

**While you cried there beggin' please **

**But love remembers**

**You can lie and tell yourself you're over it **

**And someone else will take love's place **

**And this is for the best **

**[End Flashback]**

"Babe, that was amazing." I flinched at the word 'babe'.

That's what _he _used to call me.

"What's wrong, Tony?" The pale-skinned, brunette questioned, worry evident on his young face as he drew unrecognizable shapes on my bare chest.

I ran my fingers through the damp hair that was sticking to his forehead. It was starting to get a little wavy again. Just like _his_ used to do right after we made love. Except that's not what Sean and I do. No, what we do is just senseless fucking.

"Nothing, everything was perfect." I lied, sighing softly.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and I pulled him tight to my side. I closed my eyes, reminding myself that _he's_ not mine anymore. Sean's breathing was evening out as a lone tear trickled down my cheek.

I almost felt bad for using Sean like I do, almost.

**You can lie in that bed in a stranger's arms **

**Reachin' for comfort, close your eyes and still get no rest**

**[Flashback]**

_"Tony, can I tell you something?" Mcgee whispered secretively in my ear, stirring me from my thoughts. _

_I tightened my hold on his thin frame. The slight breeze blowing through the backyard of his new house, making the hammock we were laying in sway. _

"_Go for it McSecret," I smiled down at him. _

_He raised up and tried to lean his body over me, but when he shifted his weight, it made the hammock tip to the side. We tumbled to the soft grass with my body breaking his fall. _ _He broke out in deep laughter and I joined him with a chuckle of my own. I placed a kiss on his forehead. _

_He sat up and straddled my thighs. A serious expression formed on his gorgeous features and he trailed a finger down my chest, stopping just above my navel. _ _Our eyes locked when his flickered up to my face again. His hand trembled a little as he spoke._

"_I love you." He murmured so low that I almost didn't catch it. _

_I raised myself onto one elbow and ran the other up his arm, resting it on the back of his neck. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. I smirked up at him. _

"_I love you, too, Baby." A grin broke out onto his face and he leaned forward, latching our lips together. _

_He moaned huskily as I drug him along with me to the ground, our chests pressed firmly together. _ _He pulled away, chewing on his lip again and averting his eye from mine. I reached up and gently saved the puffy red flush from harm with my thumb and forced him to look at me. _ _My anxious eyes met his unsure ones. _

"_Please don't ever leave me."I begged.  
_

"_I wouldn't dream of it. You're stuck with me." _

_His smile stole the breath from my lungs and he pounced on me, capturing my lips once more._

**Cause love remembers **

**The smell of a summer day **

**Lyin' in a hammock over fresh cut grass **

**And the promise of forever**

**[Different Flashback] **

_"If you keep doing that, you're going to make me crash." I informed the man occupying the passenger seat, and the car swerved slightly. _

"_You know you love it." His deep voice sounded in my ear as he palmed me through the front of my jeans, making me moan through clenched teeth. _

_We were driving through the rain on our way home from work. We'd been stuck at the office all week working on a case with no time to ourselves. So, to say there was extreme sexual tension between the two of us, would be an understatement._

_I pulled off to the side of the deserted road and slammed on the brakes. My seat belt was unhooked, and my dear Timmy was in my lap in mere seconds, grinding our hips together. Our lips met in a harsh kiss of teeth and tongues._ _His fingers slipped under the sweatshirt I was wearing and lifted it up under my arm pits. I untangled my arms from his waist long enough to pull it over my head, and proceeded to throw it onto the back seat and continued my conquest down his gorgeous neck._

_Within minutes, my pants were down to my knees and his were gone altogether. I think they might have joined my sweatshirt in the back of the car. __Tim had a tight hold of my left wrist and had three of my fingers stuffed into his mouth. I bit my lip to fight back a whimper from watching the erotic site of Tim coating my fingers with as much saliva as possible. We happened to have 'emergency' lube in one of our bags in the trunk, but neither of us wanted to get out in the rain and find it, much less move from our current positions. _

_I pulled my hand away from those glorious lips and he placed a hand on each of my shoulders. I lifted his hips to give me enough room to reach my hand between our bodies. _ _Plush lips found the sensitive spot below my right ear while I plunged my index finger into the trembling form hovering over my lap. I gulped loudly and added another finger, working them both gently in and out of my boyfriend's tight heat. _ _I spread my fingers to stretch him more and then added a third finger to the equation. I knew he was ready when he started slamming himself onto my fingers and panting fast. _

"_T, stop teas- Ah!" He yelped and threw his head back the moment I found the bundle of nerves deep in him. _

_I smirked up at him when he glared at me for not continuing. _ _When I didn't move, he was quick to spit into his own hand, coat my throbbing member with it, and reluctantly removed my fingers from inside him. _

"_A little eager aren't we, Baby?" I chuckled. _

_He gave me an idiotic grin and impaled himself on my hard cock. My laughed was replaced with a strangled groan as he began to ride me. _ _He was on a mission. This wasn't meant to be slow and sweet. We knew what we wanted and this was going to be hard and fast. _ _Our heavy breathing and loud moaning did well to fog the windows and drown out the sound of the rain pelting the roof of my Dodge Challenger._

**Yeah love remembers **

**The sound of pouring rain **

**Beatin' down on the top of a car **

**On the side of the road **

**Where it couldn't wait **

**Yeah love remembers **

**You might convince yourself **

**There's shelter in a bottle and for awhile there **

**It might numb the pain**

**[End Flashback] **

That couldn't be my reflection I was looking at. That guy's eyes are sunken in and the color is far too dull. His skin is way too pale to be mine and he's definitely too skinny.

I could feel the coolness of a glass bottle gripped against my palm, but the smell of Tennessee Whiskey had been long covered up by the affect the alcohol was having on my brain. I brought the long-necked bottle to my lips and swallowed the sweet amber liquid that flowed from it's opening. The burn no longer being felt in my throat.

I stepped away from the sink when the bottle was empty and walked back into the bedroom. The dark room was an absolute mess. I haven't slept in the bed since Sean left last week, so naturally, I didn't bother making it either. Clothes were strewn everywhere, along with empty cans and bottles that stayed where I had set them when I was finished with them. My eyes caught the moon's reflection on a picture frame in the corner of the room. I examined it closer and was met with a gut wrenching sight.

Warm hazel eyes that I haven't seen since the day he handed our boss his transfer notice, stared back at me. Tremors shuddered through my body at seeing the gorgeous male standing next to a me that has been missing for weeks.

For the first time in weeks the alcohol didn't manage to hide the pain. The pain coursed through my veins. My reaction infuriated me. How could I be so week? He's over me now. I needed to move on.

I was still holding the bottle between my fingers, but not for long. I flung it towards the picture of my long lost happiness and watched as it and the bottle broke and shattered over the carpet, glass raining down around my bare feet.

I instantly regretted my actions and I bent down to search for the picture that had captured that special day of _our _first real date. Ice cold shards sliced through my skin when my legs buckled from under me and I crumbled to the floor. I reveled in the pain, knowing that I deserved this feeling of self-loathing. Tears streamed from my hollow eyes and collected around the edge of my chin, each taking their turn at dripping onto the photo I held clasped against my chest.

My last thought before succumbing to the darkness was the morbid plans of how easy it would be to end all this pain and suffering, but a voice in the back of my thoughts reminded that I wasn't worthy of such an easy way out.

**But when it hits you, ** **then it hits you **

**That love's still gone **

**And you'll be wishin' **

**That you'd poured it down the drain**

**[Flashback] **

_It was mid summer and Tim and I were on our first real date. We took off after work to a town just an hour away, where we found a decently subdued sports bar for a bite to eat. _

_After our meal, we decided to walk down the street where we could see a fairly large Ferris wheel rising above the trees. A carnival was in town. We paid the entrance fee and strolled down the main aisle of the small fair. We past shops and game booths. I felt a tug on my left hand and stopped in my tracks. I whirled around and Tim was standing there nodding his head in the direction of the nearest entertainment booth. _

_I glared playfully at him. "Loser buys the beer?"_

_He caulked his head to the side like he was thinking about it before grinning widely and nodding. _

_Twenty bucks later, Tim was handing the alcohol merchant a crisp ten dollar bill with his left hand and clutching the purple stuffed hippo I had won in his right. _

_When our beers were gone, Tim's fingers interlaced with mine as we waltzed past the rides. _

"_It's almost time for the fireworks. Let's ride the Ferris wheel!" He pulled on my hand enthusiastically, leading my towards the giant carnival ride. _

_I couldn't help but chuckle at his child-like behavior and follow him over to the ticket booth next to the tall ride. I gave the ticket person enough money and the moment the lady handed me the admission tickets, I was being towed towards the long line that was beginning to wined through the food and merchant stalls. _

_We clambered into our own compartment and the ride operator sent us on our way to the top. Our car was three from the top when the first fireworks went off. He stared in complete awe at the colorful shapes filling the night sky. __Tim shuddered when a cool breeze blew by, so I slid over and laid my arm across his shoulder, pulling him flush against my side. _

_I was surprised that we were able to be so affectionate in public, but it felt natural. I sighed contently and his face turned to mine. The way the fireworks lit his face up made my breath hitch in my throat. His eyes darted down to my lips and back. Smiles graced both our faces as he leaned in and placed his slightly cool lips against mine for our first kiss. _ _I felt more than heard the laugh that tore through his chest. I pulled back and looked at him curiously. _

_"What's so funny, McCliché?" _

_The left side of his mouth quirked up and rolled his eyes, "Shut up before you ruin the moment." _

_I gave him a my hundred watt smile and pressed our lips together once more. I ran my tongue over his plump bottom lip to ask for entrance, and I was met with an odd but familiar taste. _ _It was my turn to laugh and I pulled away once more with one eyebrow raised. _ _He whimpered and took a second or two to open his eyes again. His brows furrowed together and his stuck his lower lip out in that adorable pout. _

"_Cotton candy?" I asked him and licked my lips to reassure myself that I had in fact tasted the sugary treat on his. _

_The moon shone down on our faces and illuminated the deep blush that crept onto his cheeks. _

"_Abby gave me it. She thought I might need it." He said evidently a tad embarrassed that I was questioning it. _

_I brought a hand to his reddened face and laid my forehead against his. His nose brushed mine, and I felt his lips turn up into a smile. _

"_I like it." I whispered, my mouth barely touching his._

**Cause love remembers **

**The taste of cotton candy lip gloss **

**On the lips of a long kiss **

**And the plans they made together**

**[Different Flashback]  
**

"_Do you even know where you're going?" Mcgee asked from in front of me, my hands covering his eyes. _

_I convinced him to let me take him somewhere special the night before our one year anniversary._

"_Yes, now hush your McYap. We're almost there," I ordered as we made the last few steps to our destination. _

"_Ready?" I whispered._

_He didn't speak. He just nodded his head. I pulled both hands from his eyes and waited from his reaction while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He gasped when he saw that blanket and candles that were laid out before us. Who ever said I, Tony DiNozzo, couldn't be romantic? _

_I offered him my hand and pulled him down to the blanket with to me. I showed him the basket of goodies that I prepared for us. He simpered when I pulled out a piece of his favorite chocolate fudge cake. _ _We sat on the blanket, feeding each other and talking. He straightened abruptly and looked at me with a glint is his eye. I looked at him, unsure of what he was thinking, when he stood soon after. _

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Going swimming of course." He stated like it was the most obvious thing. _

_He ripped his shirt up and over his head and stepped out of his jeans as he made his way to the shore line. Before his toes hit the water turned back at me and smiled seductively. _

"_Aren't you coming?"_

_I didn't need more than that as an invite, and hurried to my feet. I tore my clothes off as I followed after him. I slipped under the water that was unexpectedly warm and wadded my way towards the goofy man in front of me. _

_We splashed and swam around for awhile, playing like a bunch of kids at the beach on the first day of summer. _ _After we were sufficiently pruney, we wandered back onto the bank towards the blanket. We laid next to each other under the beautiful star-filled night sky. _ _I turned over to where my phone was still in the back pocket of my jeans, and checked the time. I rolled back over and was met with the glorious site of my boyfriend's naked form stretched out along the blanket. _

_He grinned up at me when he caught me staring. _ "_Like what you see?" He asked in a tone that sent blooded rush instantly between my legs. _

_I covered his body with mine as my answer and whimpered quietly at the intimate contact. His fingertips ran agonizingly slow up my biceps and rested on my shoulders. _ _He rolled us over so he was on top and clashed our mouths together in a heated kiss filled with every ounce of passion in our bodies. Drops of water fell off his sides and onto my stomach while we ground our hips together. _ _I ran my fingers through his soaking wet hair and down his neck to his back. I could feel his muscles contract with every movement. _ _Our lips separated for a moment long enough for me to gasp out. _

"_Happy Anniversary, Tim. I love you." _

"_I love you too, Babe.__ Happy Anniversary.__"_

**Yeah love remembers **

**The feel of fingertips **

**Runnin' through soakin' wet hair **

**On the bank after a midnight swim **

**Yeah love remembers **

**[End Flashbacks]  
**

I woke up, curled into the cushions on the couch, when I heard soft tapping on the front door. I checked the clock only to see that it was way too fuckin' late for people to be at my door. But, after my boss decided to show up one night to check up on me and I didn't answer the door, he picked the lock and found the place a disaster. He kicked my butt into gear when I almost fell off the deep end

So, on auto-pilot, I stumbled to my feet and tripped over my shoes that I'd kicked off while watching TV before I crashed. I muttered, cursing the damned shoes and made my way over to the door. I didn't pause to check through the peep hole and opened the door slowly. The angry and hateful words that were ready to spew from my lips at the person interrupting my sleep died the moment I got the door fully opened. I blinked and couldn't believe the sight in front of me.

It couldn't be. The dark hazel eyes that met mine, even as sad and desperate as they were, were something that I would never forget as long as I live. His clothes were hanging off him, so I knew he hadn't been eating properly. His hair was disheveled and was longer then he usually had it, and his eyes were dead and his expression was unsure.

The shattered piece of my heart ached to see the man I love in so much pain and know that I was the reason why.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." His voice cracked and I could tell he'd been crying.

We stood, gazing at each other until he spoke up, asking if he could come in.

It was still partly his apartment, so I stepped aside and let him through. I noticed him taking in the disaster I call home. He turned around to face me again, his eyes full of regret and his pouty bottom lip began to quiver. I couldn't stand seeing him so broken. Without thinking I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. A sob tore through his chest and he buckled against me. My hold on him became more firm and tears of my own joined his, merging together on the front of my shirt. We crumpled to the floor, clinging to each other for dear life.

Once his sobs subsided he spoke. "I...Tony I'm s-sorry." He sniffled. "I was-s a complete dick t-to you, and I know that you probably don't w-want to forgive me, b-but I just really wanted to see you."

"Ssshh, Tim. Don't cry. It's my all fault that this happened. You should be the one forgiving me. I was too stubborn and should have paid more attention. I broke you, and I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." I whispered.

He turned his eyes up to me. There was a glimmer of hope in them and he threw his arms around my neck and climbed onto my lap.

"I was so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. You gave me everything I ever needed and I treated you horribly. Timmy, I..."

"Stop, Babe." He held a finger to my lips silencing me.

"I'm done being stupid. I can't stand being away from you. Gibbs told me I still have a place on the team. T-take me back, please?" He stuttered.

I smiled. An honest smile that hasn't formed on my lips in forever. "Ya...ok."

I cried, fresh tears falling from my eyes. My grip around his waist never loosened.

"I never stopped loving you." We muttered simultaneously, causing us both to laugh.

"Please don't ever leave me again. I swear I won't be like before," I begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You're stuck with me, forever." He pressed his full lips to mine, and my world finally felt right again.

I gathered him in my arms and carried him to _our_ bedroom, where I laid him down beneath the newly replaced blankets and crawled in next to him. I didn't dare let him go all night, fearing that all this was just a dream. When I woke the next morning to his angelic face next to mine on the pillow, I knew it was real. Our relationship wasn't totally healed, and it was going to take time to get back to where we were. Deep down though, I knew we were going to make it through.

**Yeah love remembers **

**The smell of a summer day **

**Lyin' in a hammock over fresh cut grass **

**And the promise of forever **

**Love remembers **

**The sound of pouring rain **

**Beatin' down on the top of a car **

**On the side of the road **

**Where it couldn't wait **

**Yeah love remembers **

**Love remembers**

**

* * *

**

**Hopefully some parts weren't too mushy or angsty or OOC. **

**Read and review? =]**


End file.
